conflicted
by lil20
Summary: charlie/joey/angelo/ruby and a stranger-if you were given the chance to see your future depending on one choice you made would it help or would it cause you to feel more confused
1. Chapter 1

So I came home on Saturday afternoon after an all night session with the girls and I wont lie I was still pretty smashed anyway my friend came with me and we were watching this film I think its was called the businessman about a guy who gets shown another life if he was to change the path he was on and I guess I had a wave of inspiration because I sat and wrote this and I have been debating whether to post it or not because its a strange one but I thought why me know if you would like me to continue with it and depending on the feedback I'll either carry on or delete it.

it follows the same story line as the show with charlie sleeping with Hugo and joey leaving then charlie and Angelo getting together then the whole ruby being her daughter thing. charlie and Angelo are engaged now and a week before the wedding charlie meets a stranger who turns her life around,literally.

* * *

Charlie had taken her break from work and was now sat on the beach contemplating her life, were it had been and were it was going in a week she was getting married to Angelo and if someone would her have told her a year and a half ago she would be marrying him she would have laughed in their face. Her thoughts went back to joey wonder where she was and if she was ok and she wondered if joey would have come back after 3 months like she said, would she have got together with Angelo,she loves him and they have always had a connection but she still occasionally asked herself that question and with the wedding getting closer day by day she found herself thinking about it more. She was brought out of her thoughts when see felt someone's presence behind her she turned her head to see a young women who if she had to guess she would say was around 20 years old looking at her,she had shoulder length straight brown hair,blue eyes & slim build and she looked incredibly familiar but charlie couldn't remember were she had met her before.

"can I help you?"charlie asked thinking the women may have come to her because of her uniform

the girl continued to look at charlie "I think the question is can I help you?"

"sorry?"

"well you're the one sat here looking lost" she said as she sat down at the side of charlie

charlie looked towards the sea "I don't know what you mean"she turned to look at the girl when she heard her laugh

"yeah right"she said looking out to sea

"you don't even know me"charlie snapped

"hit a nerve did I?"she asked with a smug look on her face

charlie studied her face "have we met before?"

the girl turned to look at charlie "why do you ask?"

"because you seem very familiar"

the girl looked back to the sea with a small smile on her face "you don't know me but I know you"

"what does that mean?"charlie asked

she took a deep breathe "it means I know your names charlie buckton and you have a sister named ruby,in a week your getting married to Angelo and right now your sat here thinking about joey your ex who you cheated on so she left the bay about a year and a half ago but there are times when you can't get her out of your head and you can't help but wondering what your life would be like if she had come back when she said she was guna"

she laughed at the shocked look on charlies face

"like I said,I know you..........so if she had of come back would you still be marrying Angelo?"

"yes..........maybe..........I don't know"she admitted honestly which was a little surprising causing her to rub her head in frustration

"wait ….who are you,do you know joey is that how you know all this?" she asked

"yeah I know joey"she said softly

"how is she,were is she?"she asked

charlie grew angry when the girl didn't answer her

"who the hell are you?"she snapped but still the girl didn't answered

feeling frustrated charlie stood up and began to walk away

"I'm the person who is guna give you what you need"the girl called out causing charlie to stop but not turn around

"and whats that?"charlie asked annoyed at how cryptic this girl was being

"what your heart truly desires"

charlie began to chuckle at the idea because how could someone do that for her when she didn't know herself "and how exactly are you guna do that?"

"you'll see"the said with a smirk

charlie turned around to find the girl had disappeared

"what the hell"she said as she looked around wondering how the girl had managed to get out of sight so quickly without her noticing,she was interrupted when her phone rang

"yeah......yeah I'll be right there"

she took one more look around and left with one thought in her head _"she knows were joey is"_

charlie walked through the door that night and found a note on the table

_Hi babe, I'm sorry but I got called out on a job so I wont be home till late so don't wait up_

_Leah and VJ wont be home and ruby said to tell you she would be at Annie's until later_

_I love you my soon to be wife xx_

She smiled as she walked into the room and sprawled out on the couch it had been a long day and she hadn't stopped thinking about that girl all day _"she must know were joey is" _although she didn't quite know how she felt about that but she told herself to forget it because she was getting married in a week and anyway she didn't even know how she felt about joey anymore but she would always care for her

charlie was brought out of her thought when she heard a voice

"looks serious"

she looked over at the doorway to see the girl standing there with her arms crossed looking at her

"what are you doing here?"she asked as she jumped off the couch

"I'm here to help you remember"

"I don't need your help"

"oh you need help and your very lucky that I'm guna help you"

"how hell are you guna do that?"she said mirroring the girls folded arms

"well technically its not me thats got the power to do this but I'll be your erm... guide"

charlie began to laugh "great your a nut case"

"erm maybe but I'm still guna help you so are you ready?"

"ready for what?"charlie asked shaking her head in confusion as the girl stepped towards her

"this may hurt a little"

she walked right up to charlie and pushed her really hard then everything went dark

charlie felt tired when she woke up so she didn't open her eyes,she lay there thinking about the dream she had about that girl from the beach being in her house when she got home she decided she really had to find out who she was. she felt movement on the bed

"_I must have been out for the count I didn't hear angelo get in"_

she smiled and rolled over still with her eyes closed when she opened them she was shocked at who's sleeping face she saw,so shocked she jumped out of bed with a shriek causing her companion to jolt up looking startled

"charlie what is it?,whats wrong?"

charlie stood there in shock "J..joey?"

joey rubbed her eyes "whats the matter babe?"

"what.....but you..I mean we....what are you doing in my bed?"she asked eventually

"are you saying you don't me in your bed anymore"joey asked grinning until she saw the look on charlies face

charlie looked around the room realising this wasn't her room

"charlie whats wrong?"joey asked looking concerned

"where am I?"

"what are you talking about charlie your at home?"joey asked beginning to get worried

"but this...we...I.....this isn't my life"she took a deep breath to try and calm down,she really looked at joey for the first time noticing she looked older _"god she's more beautiful than she was when left....she left a year and a half ago so what the hell....I must be dreaming"_

"charlie what are you talking about....ok your scaring me now maybe that knock to your head yesterday did you some damage"

she looked at joeys concerned eyes and felt the need to comfort her even though she felt like she was going crazy so she climbed back on the bed and cuddled her letting out sigh when joey cuddled back

"_god I've missed you"_she thought having forgotten how much she had until she saw her face again

"charlie seriously, are you ok maybe we should go get rachel to check you over?"joey asked as she pulled back

"I'm fine just a bad dream thats all"she lied whilst looking into joeys eyes

she cupped joeys face with her hand and joey smiled at her which made her heart flutter _"bang" _

"what was that?"charlie asked looking towards the door

joey threw herself back down on the bed and pulled a pillow over her head "its your turn this weekend so don't try and get out of it"

"get out of what?"

"making breakfast"

"breakfast?"

"b_ang" _again

"charlie seriously will you go before she wrecks the house"

"who ruby?"

"no"

"then who?"

joey pulled the pillow away from her face looking at a confused looking charlie "our daughter who else" _"whats wrong with her"_

"_another daughter....this isn't happening I must be dreaming....oh my god"_

"is your head hurting after yesterday?"joey asked her voice filled with concern

"what happened yesterday?"charlie asked starring of into space still trying to figure out what was going on

"ok thats it after breakfast were going to see rachel"

charlie began to protest until joey cut her off "no arguments charlie"

"okay"

joey rolled over to go back to sleep while charlie sat in a state of shock as to what was happening,after receiving another groan from joey charlie managed togather her senses and head downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going away and this will be the last update until I get back on Wednesday but feel free to leave me some nice reviews :)

Jsco81 & Authorw and Kim-glad your with me on this one and thankyou

pmcc-thats the one at least I got the man part right but in my defence I was still intoxicated lol and as for the question you will just have to wait and see

Drowningnotwaving-I can't tell you that you will have to wait to find out who she is

funkyshaz57-nice to see you again I've lost you on undercover haven't I

lille*meg, memme93 and cj mustang-thankyou and I hope I keep you interested

* * *

Charlie followed the noises towards the kitchen and walking through the hallway she spotted 3 photos, one was of a heavily pregnant charlie with ruby leaning into her with her hand on her belly _"I gave birth to her then........what if we have more?"_

the second one was after the baby was born, in the hospital charlie had her in her arms with joey on one side and ruby on the other all staring down at the baby _"we look so happy"_

the last one looked like joey didn't know it was being taken she was laid in a hammock with the baby laid across her chest sleeping,charlie stared at it for a minute it was a beautiful sight

she took a deep breathe and walked through the door to be met by a beautiful smiling face looking back at her causing her heart to miss a beat_"my daughter....thats my daughter,,,,god she looks like ruby did when she was a kid" _she was very cute,brown hair,blue eyes and flour all over herself and the table

charlie was brought out of her thoughts when she jumped of the table and dived into her arms giving her a kiss "morning sleepy" her daughter said sweetly

charlies grin soon fell of her face when she realised she didn't even know her name "someone's making a mess"she said laughing looking around the room at the milk and broken eggs laying on the table

the girl let go of charlie and ran back to the table laughing "its ok we can clean it"she said smiling sweetly at charlie

"lilly buckton you better not be messing up my kitchen"joey shouted try to sound stern as she walked into the kitchen after failing to get back to sleep

"well maybe if you two would get up I wouldn't make a mess" sh said smirking at them

"doesn't she sound more like ruby everyday, sometimes I think she's 16 not 6" joey said as she walked up to charlie kissing her on the lips then went to greet her daughter

charlie stood frozen she hadn't kissed joey in a year and half and now here she was watching her interact sweetly with their daughter after she had just kissed her,her head began to spin so she grabbed the door for support while touching her tingling lips with her free hand

"so what are you making....beside a mess"joey asked as she went to make a coffee

"pancakes!"she shouted

joey laughed at her enthusiasm then frowned when she glanced at charlie something was definitely wrong but just as she was about to ask she noticed ruby entering the room behind charlie

"did someone say pancakes?" ruby asked

"ruby!" lilly screamed dropping the bag of flour on the floor and ran towards her jumping into her arms

"hows my favourite sister today?"she asked beaming at her baby sister who she adored

"I'm your only sister"she said giggling as ruby tickled her

"your getting smart too...... guess you take after me" ruby laughed as joey rolled her eyes at her, she then glanced at Charlie who looked emotional as she took in the sight of her other beautiful daughter who looked so grown up

ruby put her down walked over to Charlie kissed her on the cheek with a warm smile and embraced her "hi mum"she said sweetly

charlie clung on to ruby feeling overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling yesterday she was living a completely different life,why is she here,how or will she go back?

Ruby pulled away when she felt tears fall onto her shoulder "hey whats this.....I wasn't supposed to upset you"she smiled when charlie began to chuckle a little as she wiped her eyes

"sorry"

"whats wrong mum?"

joey was stood watching and felt even more confused by charlies behaviour

"I'm just feel abit confused right now thats all" she said looking at joey who was watching her looking concerned

"you v been acting funny since last night after that bump to the head" joey said moving towards ruby and charlie

"why what happened?" ruby asked

as joey told ruby about charlie falling over in the shower charlies got lost in her thoughts _"if I'm here and I don't know anything about my life then maybe I could say I woke up this morning and I just don't remember some things......that way they will explain things to me"_

"she wasn't herself so I put her to bed and now she's still not herself" joey finished explaining just as charlie came back out of her thoughts

"how do you feel?"ruby asked mirroring joeys concern

"erm....I...the thing is.....erm...

joey cupped charlies face and gently began to stroke her thumb over her cheek

"what is it?"she asked softly

charlie took a deep breath trying to control the butterflies in her stomach _"does this mean __I'm cheating on angelo?" _as conflicted as she felt right now she didn't remove joeys hand from her face

"I'm just a little hazy on some things thats all but were guna go see rachel after so it'll be ok"she said calmer than she felt looking at ruby

"oh no!" they all turned to lilly

"whats the matter baby?" joey asked

charlie looked at joey wondering how she was supposed to be around her, technically she was with angelo but now she was with joey and looking at her she couldn't figure out how she felt about anything. she had thought about it so many time what she would say to her if she ever got the chance but this was not something she imagined

"we have no flour left"lilly said looking unhappy

"I'll go get some"charlie volunteered quickly receiving a big smile

joey turned back to charlie "ok but don't be long will you then we can go see rachel....and we really want pancakes" she then kissed her on the lips again and walked over to the table while charlie quickly walked out of the room

joey had kissed her again and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, was she really supposed to pick up were they left off a year and a half ago?what the hell was actually happening?was any of this real?

She walked back into the kitchen when she realised she didn't know were she kept her keys only to find joey stood holding them out grinning at her

"what would you do without me?"

charlie grinned back at her not for the first time realising how much she had missed her.

Charlie had picked up the flour and was now driving back home to a house they lived in on the same street as Leah when she noticed a figure stood on the beach looking out onto the water

"its her"

she quickly pulled over and ran towards the women who she believed was responsible for this

"whats going on?"she questioned now standing behind her

"haven't you figured it out yet.......there's me thinking you were a cop"she said still looking out to the sea

"well why don't you explain it to me"

the girl turned round and smiled at her

"I'm giving you what you wanted"

"I didn't want this"

"what you don't like this life?"

she shifted uncomfortably "I didn't say that....I....why am I here?"

"you wanted to know what your life would be like with joey so I'm showing you....this is your future....starting from yesterday...if you follow me"she said looking slightly amused

"this isn't possible"charlie said to herself more than anyone else

"well think of it this way either this is really happening and you have been given a great gift or your going mad and your standing on a beach talking to yourself" she laughed as charlie looked around to see if anyone was around in case she was actually going mad and stood talking to herself

after a moment charlie asked"how do I go back?"

"do you want to go back?" she asked

charlie hesitated,she should want to go back to her fiancé and her actual life but she was curious to see how this life would be "yes"she said weakly

"you don't sound too sure about that" she said smirking

"whats your name?"charlie asked wanting to change the subject

the girl looked at her thoughtfully "you can call me angel"

"angel?" she questioned smiling

"I think its very appropriate right now"she said trying to be serious

"anyway about you going back thats not guna happen yet" she said as she turned to look back at the sea

"this isn't fair how am I supposed to do this,she left me a year and a half ago and out of all the possibility's I imagined of us getting together again this wasn't one of those ways,there are so many things I wanted to say and now I don't even know how it happened,how I got her to forgive me and believe how sorry I was. now what I'm supposed to pretend like I forgiven myself and her for not coming back to me after 3 months like she said she would"

angel turned back to her smirking so charlie gave her a questioning look

"do you realise in that little rant of you never mentioned angelo"

"so?"

she sighed "you know what, I'm not guna make this too easy for you charlie"

"I thought you said you were going to be my guide?"

"oh I am and if you need me all you have to do is think of me and I'll be there but I'm not guna give you all the answers charlie,thats why your here"

charlie thought back to the first time they met _"I'm the person who is guna give you what you need""and whats that?""what your heart truly desires" _"what if joeys not what my heart desires anymore?" she asked looking at the ground

angel looked at her and laughed "your asking me what if......don't you think if there was nothing there anymore you would be telling me you don't love her and you want to go home back to the man you love?"

charlie didn't look up of course there was something there but she didn't know if she wanted there to be

"i suppose If there really is nothing there then this can be closure"

"so what happens now?"charlie asked

"you go and get the answers you wanted and I will be seeing you soon"

she began to walk away but stopped and turned back to angel "is this my future if I don't marry angelo?"

angel looked at her "yeah, if you don't change anything when you go back.....beside marrying angelo of course"

"what does that mean?"

"we have no idea how far the ripples of our decisions go charlie and if you decided that there is something in this life you want to change....it could change everything"

"is there something I'm going to wont to change?"she asked becoming concerned

"I don't no its your life.......... just be careful charlie and remember all you have to do is think about me and I'm there"

"so I am stood a beach talking to myself" she concluded making them both laugh as they turned away from eachother

when charlie looked back she was gone so she headed home, angel was right she had asked herself what life would be like with joey and now through no control of her own she was going to experience it, she didn't have a choice in the matter anymore, then she would go back and marry the man she loved..right?

Charlie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone until she bumped into someone

she looked up "angelo..........


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys they are very much appreciated let me know if its crap and I'll stop. this is just a short one till I get back into it

CJ4Eva-yes this is a vision of the future if charlie and joey were together and she never married angelo,as for explaining how she got there, I couldn't so lets just call it magic lol

funkyshaz57-don't focus on that too much she's just getting her head around it

* * *

"angelo"

"hi charlie"he greeted her happily with a smile

charlie froze she had no Idea what to say

"how are you"he asked taking a drinking of his coffee

she cleared her throat and looked at him "erm..I...I'm fine"

"good,and hows the family?" he asked genuinely interested

"_is he for real?" _"their good"

he looked at her questioningly "charlie are you ok?"

"yeah why?" _"this is great if were really friends maybe he can fill in some blanks for me"_

"you just seem a little......"

charlie interrupted him "actually I had a accident yesterday and it...

"are you ok,what happened?" he asked looking concerned

"_guess we really are friend even though I didn't marry him"_ "I'm fine I just got a bump to the head and it seems to have made me confused about some things"

he crossed his arms across his chest"what things?"

she wondered if this was a good idea but then she thought that at least this way she wouldn't have to ask joey "some things about my life"

"sounds serious charlie have you been to the hospital?"

"I'm going today but since your here maybe you can help me fill in afew blanks"

"okay sure but why are you asking me instead of joey?"

"I don't want to hurt her if I don't have to and me not remembering things about us may do that" she answered honestly surprised at how easy it was to say that to angelo

he nodded his head understandingly and motioned toward the bench "lets sit then"

"so there are things you don't remember about you and joey?"

she looked out to the ocean and took a deep breath "tell me about when we were going to get married and how me and joey ended up together again?"

angelo looked concerned but decided to just tell her what she wanted to know "well, it was a week before the wedding and I wanted to surprise you by taking you away for afew days so I arranged for us to go up the coast to this nice retreat I'd heard about. The next day we went and when we arrived guess who we dumped into?" he said smiling at her

"joey"

"yeah,I didn't know who she was but judging by the look on both your faces It didn't take me long to work it out"

he looked down after he said it causing a wave of guilt to run through charlie making her feel the need to apologise

he looked up and smiled at her "its okay I always wished you would look at me that way....anyway she worked there and when you confirmed who she was I wanted us to leave but you didn't,pretty obvious why right" he finished laughing

she smiled remembering how it felt to wake up to joey this morning after she had calmed herself down then she tuned back in

"anyway you eventually convinced her to spend some time with you and you realised no matter how hard you tried you would never love me the way you love her"

"so what I called of the wedding,we became friends and joey and I just ran of into the sunset?" she asked finding this all hard to believe

he laughed again "it certainly wasn't that easy" he stopped laughing and turned serious "the day we were due to come home you told me you couldn't marry me,you apologised over and over again and you told me you knew how much you were hurting me but if you married me you would only end up hurting me more"

she put her hand on his shoulder and he turned and smiled at her

"it took a long time for us to forge a friendship charlie but the truth is I knew it was guna happen as soon as I saw the way you looked at eachother, I mean seriously even now you still look at eachother that way and you have a beautiful family. As for you and joey you would have to ask her but that took a while too you stayed at the retreat for 2 weeks until you convinced her to give you two another go,then she came back with you"

"_I guess I will have to ask her" _charlie sat there in her own thoughts for a minute it felt strange to be sat talking to angelo about joey,it all felt real and she didn't feel confused anymore

"I'm sorry, that can't have been easy for you"

"it wasn't but I loved you, I just wanted you to be happy and being with joey made you happy......... plus I wouldn't have met may" he said with a big grin

"well I guess it all worked out then" she said smiling until _"shouldn't that bother me"_

"charlie if you carnt remember things you really should go get checked out right away"

"I know joeys making me go after breakfast" she smiled as she thought back to all this mornings events while angelo chuckled at the soppy look on her face

"what?" she asked when she noticed him

"nothing"he said shaking his head

"oh god breakfast their guna kill me if I don't hurry up with the flour"

she turned to see him looking at her slightly amused

"oh erm...lilly was making pancakes and she ran out of flour because she spilt it everywhere, so I better go"

"okay just make sure you go see rachel" he said as she stood to leave rolling her eyes

she looked back at him "angelo"

"yeah"

"I'm really glad we managed to be friends" she said genuinely

he smiled at her "me too"

when she arrived home she walked through to the kitchen to be greeted by a very stern looking lilly stood with her arms crossed while joey and ruby sat smiling at her

charlie tried to hide her smile at the sight but she couldn't "I'm really sorry" she attempted trying to sound convincing

Lilly still stood there glaring at her

charlie open the bag "ok maybe this with make you forgive me" she said as she pulled out some chocolate

lilly broke into a big smile "okay I forgive you" and she quickly rushed over to take the chocolate

charlie was too busy watching her daughters she didn't notice joey at the side of her

"are you ok?" joey asked quietly

charlie turned to look at her for a second and smiled as she pushed a piece of joeys hair behind her ear before pulling her into a kiss that quickly developed even though she didn't have that intention,she ran her hand down joeys back pulling her as close as possible as joey placed her hands around charlies waist then the moment was ruined when they heard ruby telling them they weren't alone making them both laugh

joey went to join ruby and Lilly at the table while charlie stood frozen trying to stop the fluttering in her stomach,she hadn't kissed joey in so long and now here she was but for how long?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I had a little think today and I know exactly were this story is going now and I decided to do this chapter before I go out tonight

AuthorW-I was toying with the idea of making them not friends but I think I like it better this way

jsco81- I do too actually but there will be more of her to come

CJ4Eva-that was a nice review and I'm really glad believe in it so thankyou

* * *

After breakfast charlie went upstairs to get ready to go and see rachel,she had tried to get out of it but joey wasn't having any off it and insisted they go. She was stood in the middle of the room looking around at the room her and joey shared when a voice made her jump

"you rang"

she turned to find angel leaning against the door frame

"Jesus.....you could let me know when your guna do that" she said clutching her chest

"hey you called me lady"she said smiling

charlie smiled back "sorry I guess I didn't expect to think about you and boom there you are"

angel walked over to the bed and sat with her back against the headboard "I did tell you that......so whats up?"

"do you know about this life,I mean everything thats happened?

She sighed "yeah"

charlie sighed to sat down in the middle of the bed "well carnt you tell me?"

she looked her in the eyes and shook her head "I'm not guna do that charlie"

charlie hung her head knowing she probably wasn't going to get the answer she wanted "how long am I here for?"

"why does that matter?"

charlie jumped of the bed "of course it matters your guna show me all this and then just take it away from me I think I deserve to know" she snapped

angel was smirking "is someone getting a little attached already?"

she slumped back down on the bed "your not guna tell me anything are you?"

"nope...........all will be revealed in good time"she said looking rather pleased with herself

charlie caught the look "what does that mean exactly?"

angel got of the bed and walked towards the door "you'll see"

charlie turned to find angel gone and lilly stood in the doorway look at her curiously

"lilly!" she said scanning the room quickly but angel was gone

lilly stood looking at her for a second "are you ok?"

charlie smiled at her thinking how sweet she was "I'm fine sweetheart"

lilly walked over,climbed onto the bed and sat in front of charlie just looking at her

"are you ok?" charlie asked unable to read her expression

lilly continued to look at her for a moment then she jumped up on the bed and smiled she was just about to speak when ruby entered the room

"here you two are" she said slumping down on the bed dragging lilly down with her

charlie smiled as watched ruby began to tickle lilly then they settled down and just laid cuddled up together,it gave her a warm feeling it was adorable and it reminded her of how her and ruby used to be

"earth to charlie" ruby said bringing charlie out of her thoughts

"sorry what?"

"I said are you ok?"

charlie was about to answer when lilly cut in "she's fine" charlie looked to see lilly watching her again and she still couldn't read her expression

charlie and ruby smiled at eachother "yeah well you wont be if you don't hurry up because joey will kill you"

"yeah I will if you don't hurry up" joey said from the door

charlie turned and smiled at her "sorry I'll be 5 minutes"

"lilly have you got your things together?" joey asked

"yes mother"she said smiling sweetly at joey

joey giggled as she walked out of the room calling "will you stop with the mother"

ruby got up "right lil, I'll just get my bag then when lee gets here we'll go"

"lee?" charlie muttered as she watched ruby leave the room

"lee's ruby's boyfriend" she turned to luck at lilly who was starring at her again

"what?"

"lee,its ruby's boyfriend"

they looked at eachother then ruby came back in the room "you ready lil"

"yep" she stood up kissed charlie on the cheek and gave her a hug then she jumped of the bed towards ruby who just managed to catch her

charlie was a little confused by lilly "were are you going?"

ruby eyed her "to the beach the same as we do every Saturday when I come home from uni.... minus you and joey this time"

"_uni,I wondering what she's studying" _charlie was about to speak when lilly cut in again "she's just being silly rubes"

charlie smiled at her "yeah I'm joking I just wish I was going to the beach instead"

"well meet us there after" ruby suggested

"_great ruby's with some guy I don't even know,she at uni and i dont even know what she's studying..... we needs to go to the beach " _"joey!" charlie screamed surprising everyone even joey who came running in

"what,whats wrong?"

"erm nothings wrong I was thinking how much better I'm feeling and that maybe we could go to the beach first before we go see rachel"

"no were going to see rachel then we'll go to the beach"

"please!" she begged fluttering her eyelashes

"don't look at me like that buckton" joey said beginning to cave

"please Jo"

joey couldn't say no to charlie rarely ever and this was one of those moments so she sighed and agreed receiving a cheer from all three girls as the door bell rang causing ruby to squeal in excitement

joey laughed "god rubes you'd think you hadn't seen him in ages"

"its been 27 hours Jo, thats a long time" she said as she checked her reflection in the mirror

"we'll go let him in shall we" joey said as she pulled charlie up from the bed

charlie was still walking down the stairs as joey opened the door to be pulled into a massive hug _"guess we like him"_. When they pulled apart charlie looked him up and down he wasn't that much taller than ruby,he was muscular with short brown hair and hazel eyes,very cute she thought until she realised he was walking towards her and pulled her into a hug

"hi charlie"he said smiling at her as he pulled back

she smiled back "hi lee"

lilly came running down the stairs with ruby behind her

"there's my favourite girl....hey lil" he said as lilly hugged him

ruby tried putting on her best hurt look "hey!"

he put lilly down and walked over to her "hi babe" he said sweetly before kissing her

charlie watched them interact noticing how happy ruby looked

joey came in from the kitchen "ok if you two want to put eachother down we'll get going now"

"like you can talk" lee said grinning at her

she laughed "yeah but I'm aloud to say things like considering i got you two together"

"your right" he turned to ruby "taking that long haul job all those years ago was the best decision I ever made"

ruby beamed at him and kissed him again before they walked out hand in hand

"_so they met through joey" _charlie thought smiling as they watched them leave

"you ready babe" joey asked

"yeah" she said smiling as joey took her hand and lilly took her other one,it felt nice


	5. Chapter 5

I know were I'm going with this so have a little faith ok its far from over

* * *

They arrived at the beach and charlie smiled as she stood watching as lee picked ruby up over his shoulder and scooped lilly into his arm and ran into the sea

joey come up and cuddled her from behind make charlies stomach flutter as she felt joeys body pressed against her own, resting her chin on charlies bare shoulder she planted a soft kiss on it which made charlie smile as she continued to watch her daughters splashing around

"we have a pretty great life" she said softly more to herself than anyone else

joey smiled "its more than pretty great charlie,its amazing.....we have two amazing daughters,we have amazing friends,we have our very own house and we both have jobs we love....what more could you want "

joey hadn't said the last part wanting an answer but charlie found herself thinking it over and if joey had asked she would have answered honestly "nothing" she said smiling

"but you know what the most important one is.....we have eachother" she said as she kissed charlies shoulder again

charlie turned herself to face joey still remaining in her arms and smiled as she took in joeys beautiful face as she caressed her check with her thumb

joey was intrigued by the way charlie was looking at her so after a moments silence she asked softly "what?"

charlie looked at her questioningly

"why are you looking at me like that?"

charlie smiled "because _your_ amazing" she said sweetly

joey bit her lip trying to hide the grin that was threatening to spread over her face as so looked deeply into charlies eyes but eventually failed

"_god I've missed those dimples" _charlie thought as joey moved her hand the back of charlies neck and pulled her into a kiss that quickly started to become passionate as joey ran her hand slowly down charlies back down to her bottom and gently squeezed it send a jolt excitement to run threw charlie so she pulled their bodies as close as she could

"get a room!" ruby shouted as her,lee and lilly made their way towards them grinning

they stooped kissing but stayed in each others arms with their foreheads together both thinking the same thing _"good idea"_ they kissed once more and turned to face three smiling faces

The family were having a great time playing around, talking and laughing about random things and she decided that she did like lee as she could see how happy he made ruby. Charlie hadn't had to ask about university as it managed to be revealed that ruby was studying to be a doctor and it made her so proud although ruby could do anything and she would be proud,she felt relaxed and was enjoying herself

charlie was sat up with her legs crossed and joey laid in front of her with her head at charlie feet,charlie was too busy studying joeys face as she began to dose off to notice lilly who dived into her lap sideways so her feet wouldn't hit joey

"hi" charlie said smiling

joey opened her eyes and smiled up at her daughter "hi baby"

"hello mum" lilly said sweetly as she bent her head down and kissed joey tenderly on the forehead which was such a sweet sight it melted charlies heart

ruby and lee came back to join them after messing around in the water and sat opposite them when lilly pipped up

"tell me the story of how you two met" she said looking at ruby and lee

"I've already told you lil" ruby said

lilly looked at charlie then back at ruby "tell me again.......please" she begged with the look ruby could never say no to

"don't use that look on me lilly buckton" when lilly persisted with the look she caved and lee started the story

"well you know me and your mum met a long time ago when we both took a job on a fishing trawler and when the job ended I just couldn't shake her off"

he laughed as joey began to protest it was the other way around

"anyway we found work at this retreat in the town we docked in and we were planning on going to the UK afew months after joey had decided to come back here so I came with her seen as though I had nothing better to do and then I met your amazing sister an we've been together ever since so when she wanted to go to uni in the city I had to go with her" he smiled at ruby and kissed her

"get a room" lilly said causing everyone to laugh

charlie looked at ruby and lee she loved to see ruby this happy and in love then it hit her _"if I marry angelo there's no lee" _

"why the UK?" ruby asked

joey smiled "the people,the place........the weather" she said resulting in everyone chuckling

lilly looked around at them "whats funny"she asked as she began twirling charlies hair around her finger

charlie smiled at her "they don't get the best weather....not like us anyway"

"the people who live there must not like it then" she said as she started playing with joey hair too with her free hand

"nah there tough they can handle it.......they probably wish they had our weather though" lee said

ruby looked back at lilly "anything else you want to know sis?"

"erm...." she thought for a second "no"

charlie had gone to use the bathroom and on her way back to the beach she leant against the fence overlooking it and smiled as she watched everyone splashing around in the water. Just yesterday she was sat here alone thinking of how her life would be if she and joey were still together and now here she was and she had to admit it was pretty damn good that was until she was startled by a voice even though she knew who it belonged to

"someone looks happy"

"me or them?" she asked not taking her eyes off her family

stood at charlies side angel looked from charlie to the people on the beach "both"

"yeah"she said softly before turning her head to look at angel

"wait why are you here,I mean I didn't call for you...did I?"

"no you didn't.... but I've decided its time for you to take the next step in your journey"

"and whats that?"charlie asked having a gut feeling she wasn't going to like this

angel gazed out to sea "its time for a glimpse at what the future holds for charlie and angelo"

"what if I don't want to?" she asked instantly

angel turned her gaze from the sea to charlie then smiled "don't you want to?"

"I..I...I don't know" charlie sighed and looked back towards the beach

angel shook her head then turned her whole body to face charlie"god you can be hard work....you ready"

"no!" charlie said as she spun round to angel but before she knew what was happening everything went black and she felt like she was falling.

Charlie bolted upright in bed her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath,she looked around the strange room spotting her police uniform hung up on the wardrobe then she quickly jumped out of the bed and made her way down the stairs towards the sounds of someone moving around, whilst noting that there were no pictures.

She walked into the kitchen to find angelo sat at the table in his uniform so concentrated on reading his paper that he hadn't noticed her until she cleared her throat

he lowered the paper "morning"he said smiling at her then went back to reading the paper

"yeah...morning" she said as she took in her surroundings "erm...were is ruby?"

angelo lowered the paper and looked at her questioningly "were do you think she is?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know would I" she snapped surprising herself as well as angelo

"her boyfriends like she normally is when she comes back on the weekend" he said then returned to his paper

charlie felt a headache coming on "_she doesn't come home at the weekend here.....whose her boyfriend?"_

angelo folded the paper up and placed it on the table "right I'm off to work" he walked up to charlie and quickly kissed her on the lip before he walked out the door and called out bye

leaving a very confused charlie stood in an empty kitchen


	6. Chapter 6

_Life is an opportunity, benefit from it.  
Life is beauty, admire it.  
Life is a dream, realize it.  
Life is a challenge, meet it.  
Life is a duty, complete it.  
Life is a game, play it.  
Life is a promise, fulfil it.  
Life is sorrow, overcome it.  
Life is a song, sing it.  
Life is a struggle, accept it.  
Life is a tragedy, confront it.  
Life is an adventure, dare it.  
Life is luck, make it.  
Life is too precious, do not destroy it.  
Life is life, fight for it. _

Charlie was stood in the empty kitchen she looked around remembering how this morning she woke up in a warm house full of noise and love, a wave of sadness ran through her as this felt cold and lonely so she quickly made her way upstairs and got changed. She walked out the door to front door to see she they lived across the street from were her and joey live then it hit her that even though she really wanted to find ruby she had no idea where she was because she didn't know who her boyfriend was in this life _"I'll go to the diner and maybe I can find out from someone there without having to tell them I've be transported to my future by some unknown yet rather intriguing person who just appears when I want her to....I __wonder what she does when she's not with me.....not now charlie"_ and she headed to the diner

charlie walked into the diner and smiled with relief as her eyes immediately fell upon ruby sat at a table but her smile disappeared as she studied ruby looking deep in thought

charlie walked towards her and broke ruby from her trance " your late" ruby said

"oh sorry rubes...are you ok?" she asked as she sat opposite her daughter and smiled

ruby smiled back but it didn't meet her eyes "I'm fine mum"

"yeah...well your not very convincing rubes"

ruby sighed "Xavier"

"_xavier's her boyfriend then" _"what about him?"

ruby started playing nervously with the straw in her drink "he erm...he asked me to marry him" she said trying to sound cheerful but her body language and her eyes said that this wasn't the best thing in the world

"and you don't want to?" charlie asked softly

ruby sighed and rubbed her forehead "its just.... after I lost the baby I thought eventually I would end up going off to uni in the city like I had planned to before I got back with xavier and everything happened, then suddenly afew years later and I'm still here.......I'm living a life I never thought I would be" she finished with a sadness in her eyes that broke charlies heart while her head was going into overdrive at what ruby had just said

"oh rubes" she said trying not to look so shocked as she reached across and held her daughters hands in her own receiving a grateful smile from ruby then she asked "so what did you say?"

"I said I needed some time to think and then I ran off to meet you"she said adding a smile at the end

charlie smiled back before her expression turned serious"do you want to marry him ruby?"

ruby open her mouth to talk but nothing came out and when her phone began ringing she told charlie she would be back in a minute and walked outside to answer the call

charlie had gone into the bathroom and was splashing water on her face when she stood up and looked in the mirror angel was standing behind her with some paper towels in her hand that she handed to her

charlie supported herself with her arms on the sink and sighed looking down"ruby was pregnant"

angel moved to her side leaning her back against the sink "yeah,you never stayed behind to bring joey home so you never brought lee back with you resulting in them two getting back together and then when she fell pregnant xavier wanted her to stay here so they could raise the baby together around family and not a busy city" she paused and looked at charlie who still had her head down "she lost the baby when she was 3 month gone.....she got through it charlie,you helped her" she added as charlie looked up at her with tears in her eyes

charlie smiled at her then took a deep breath "so why didn't she go to university after?"

"well you how it is charlie, one minute your here then before you know it years have gone by" she said smiling trying to lighten the mood which seemed to worked

"she got a job,moved out and now here she but there's nothing stopping her from doing all the things now is there so its not so bad?"

charlie nodded her head"I guess your right.........wait if you know all about my pasts does that mean you know about my futures too?"

angel began to chuckle "I'm not telling you charlie"

charlie smiled at her through the mirror "it was worth a shot"

"so you happy to see angelo?" she bluntly

charlie shrugged her shoulders "I guess"

angel smirked as charlie turned to face her "you guess......well if thats not love I don't know what is"

"I love angelo I do...but...

"but he's not joey"

charlie thought for a second "I never thought me and joey would be together again so I tried to let go and I threw myself into a relationship with angelo hoping It would take away my feeling for her....over time when I realised she wasn't coming back It got easier but being here and being with her again it feels...

"right" angel finished

charlie smiled a little "yeah...I missed her so much"

"but you do love angelo?"

charlie frowned now "yeah...we've always had this connection I guess"

angel took a deep breath "so go and see what your life with him holds for you"

charlie looked at her "okay"

charlie began to walk away when angel called out her name,she turned to her and she looked like she had something she wanted to say but she didn't

"forget it,I'll see you round"

charlie walked back over to the table were ruby was sat

"you took your time" ruby said

"yeah sorry,had a little chat with a friend"

"perfect place for that was it"ruby said with a small smile

"haha.....so who was on the phone?"

"xaviers on his way to meet us....says we need to talk"

"you know ruby its not too late to go to university and do all the things you wanted to do before"

ruby thought for a second "I don't know mum.......why don't you buy your only daughter breakfast that might cheer me up" she said grinning until she say charlies face fall

charlie noticed ruby notice her expression as she pictured lilly and realised she missed her already so she plastered a fake smile on her face "whatever you want" but ruby didn't buy it

"are you ok mum?"

"I'm fine" she said smiling a little at her daughters concern

ruby looked over the menu as Martha caught charlies eye walking through the door arm in arm with liam making charlie smile as they all waved at eachother but her expression soon changed when she saw who walked through the door after them

"joey"............

* * *

what does this life have in store for charlie and joey??????????????


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou for reviewing guys they are much appreciated and very sorry for the delay I wont leave it this long next time I swear

CJ4Eva-this is still charlies future with angelo and so was the last chapter

* * *

"joey"

ruby looked at her mum upon hearing joeys name and frowned at the shocked look on charlies face

as joey spotted them and walked towards them charlie began to panic internally she had no idea how she was supposed to act then joey turned to her smiling and said hello

"erm... hi joey" _"what were friends" _

ruby pushed out the chair opposite charlie "join us"

joey looked at charlie as she sat down noticing the strange look on her face "are you ok charlie?"

"yeah..I'm great... you...are you ..ok" she stuttered

joey and ruby exchanged a confused glance "yeah I'm ok"joey said turning back and smiling at charlie

"_oh that smile...didn't think I'd be seeing that here"_ she thought as she smiled back

"so whats new rubes" joey asked turning her attention to ruby

"xavier asked me to marry him" she said not looking up from the menu she was now studying

"wow thats erm..."she glanced at charlie who was staring at her but she couldn't read her expression "is that not good?" she asked as she looked at ruby again

ruby shrugged "I don't know Jo"

joey lay her had on top of ruby's giving it a little squeeze and a sympathetic smile while charlie watched the interaction with a smile thinking _"their still close in either life"_

"anyway lets not talk about that.....were is becky?"

charlies face dropped_ "who the hells becky"_

joeys smile got bigger "oh she's gone for a run,she shouldn't be long now"

"how long have you been together now, 3/4 months and you still that dopey look at the mention of her name" ruby teased

"I do not" joey protested while trying to stop herself from grinning

charlie felt the cold stab of jealousy and quickly jumped to her feet making her way towards the entrance while calling out that she would be back in a minute to a confused ruby and joey.

* * *

When charlie got outside she walked towards the fence over looking the beach

"thanks for the heads up" charlie said while watching the waves

"didn't think you cared" angel said as she stepped up to the side of her

charlie quickly turned her head to look at her "you know I do thats why I'm here isn't it" she snapped

angel kept her gaze on the beach as charlie apologised for snapping

charlie turned to look at the sea again "how far in the future is this from the day you sent me on this little journey"

"three years, joey came back a year ago after brett had an accident at work that left him unable to look after himself for a while and joey being joey agreed to help him but after he was back on his feet she never ended up leaving because she realised how much she missed the place......... and the people in it"

"so what me and her just became friends..... just like that" charlie said in disbelief

"god no you've only just got to this place were there are no awkward silences and your not avoiding eachother"

charlie sighed and studied the floor "how did she take it when she found out about me and angelo?"

angel laughed "well she wasn't surprised if thats what you mean"

angel apologised as she saw the hurt look on charlies face

"and this becky?" she asked even though she didn't want to know

"well after some not so serious flings she met becky and they have been inseparable since"

"guess she's totally over me then" she said sounding disappointed

charlie noticed angel shaking her head "what?"

"some things never change do they"

"what does that mean?" charlie asked sounding a little annoyed

"its always all about you,you want the truth....... it hurt her when she came back and you were married to him, even after all that time she thought all those feelings for you were dead and buried but turns out they weren't so she had afew flings and then she met becky and finally started moving on. you don't get to play the victim charlie.....you moved on first"

charlie shook her head "this can't be right...if she wanted to be with me then why am I still with angelo?"

angel smiled at charlies statement even though charlie didn't seem to pick up on what she had just said "she never told you because you're married"

"so what does that matter"

angel rubbed her head in frustration "you broke her heart when you cheated on her charlie and she promised herself she would never cause anyone that kind of pain"

charlie lowered her head processing everything that had happened so far

* * *

joey stood at the door for a moment watching charlie looking troubled before she walked towards her "whats wrong charlie?"

charlie started looking around for angel which only made joey more concerned so she repeated the question

"I'm fine" she said unconvincingly

"I thought we were friends now" she said with a small smile

charlie spoke before she thought about what she was saying "we were never really friends"

joeys smile quickly fell into a frown "I thought you wanted us to be friends?"

charlie turned to look out to sea _"what am I doing"_

when joey was met with silence she stepped closer and put her hand on charlies shoulder "whats going on charlie?"

"nothing" she turned and began to walk towards the diner "you coming?"she called over her shoulder as joey watched her walk away wondering why she was acting weird

* * *

back in the diner ruby was sat eyeing her mum and joey wondering what all the awkward silence was about until she noticed becky coming through the door

"hi rubes" becky said as she made her way towards the table

charlie looked up to see becky with her arms around joeys neck kissing her face and with that she felt a wave of jealousy run through that she had never felt before

"hi charlie" becky said as she removed herself from joey and pulled out the chair opposite her

charlie studied her "_pretty I guess if you like the whole blonde hair blues eyes __thing......physically fit....hairs probably a dye job......those boobs are probably fake too....stop it charlie" _she was brought out of her thoughts by beckys voice

"are you okay......lost you for a second there" she said smiling

"oh yeah I'm fine"

ruby was frowning at her mother "she's been weird all morning........more than normal that is"

becky laughed and reached for joeys hand on top of the table,charlie watched their hands then looked up to see joey studying her and quickly averted her gaze to see angelo walk in the diner

he made his way over and pulled up a chair,everyone at the table had the same thought

"great"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys I wont keep you hanging with this one anymore I will start writing for it again and thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate them.

Linda I hope this puts that smile back on your face :)

jsco81-you are a star reviewer...thankyou

CJ4Eva-time will tell ok

Kim-I hope its still a favourite for you cos I am writing for it again

Shyrie - very sorry...again,yes i suck i no lol :)

Thanks L or should I say wee rocket :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ruby was sat in between the two couple trying to hide the fact she found the awkward silence amusing

"so is it always guna be this awkward or are you guna get over it?" ruby asked looking at angelo who shifted uncomfortably as he watched joey bite her lip to stop herself smiling and becky laugh not so discreetly

"why don't you keep your smart mouth comments to yourself" he said a little too harsh resulting him into receiving a glare from everyone at the table

"don't speak to her like that" charlie snapped at him

becky cut in "yeah its not her fault your ego can't handle the fact charlie experimented with a women"

joeys face fell at the idea of being an experiment as fast as charlie spoke up when she noticed the look on her face

"you were not an experiment" she said sternly looking joey dead in the eye

angelo clenched his jaw as he watched charlie and joey lock eyes

joey nodded slightly

"you weren't" she said again knowing that joey didn't believe her

joey searched charlies eyes for a second " I know" she then said honestly keeping the eye contact until she noticed angelo moving his chair closer to charlie

ruby sat and watched rather enjoying the tension at the table

"it doesn't matter whether it was an experiment can we just talk about something else" angelo stated rather than asked as he swung his arm around charlies shoulder

charlie shrugged of angelo's arm angrily "it wasn't an experiment I love joey" she snapped quickly before thinking

"you mean loved" angelo said with a slightly annoyed tone trying to ignore the fact everyone eyes were on him

becky was cursing herself for even opening her mouth because up until this moment in time she hadn't felt threatened by charlie considering she was married but what if charlie ever made a play for joey

"what?" charlie said weekly as she glanced from angelo to joey who was sporting a questioning look

"you said love charlie....you meant loved" he informed her

"right.....yeah....sorry" she said averting her eyes to the menu in the middle of the table before picking it up

joey was confused by how charlie was acting but shook it off when she felt becky take her hand

"sorry.... I didn't mean to hit a nerve its just from what joey told me its kinda sounded like that" becky said

now it was charlies turn to look hurt which didn't go missed by joey but she didn't want to drag up the past right now as much as she wanted to make charlie feel better and she didn't want becky to feel uncomfortable

ruby was distracted by a text message from xavier saying that something had come up and they would have to meet up later which left her feeling relieved "xaviers not coming so do you want to do something today?" she asked looking at charlie

charlie was about to tell her yes when angelo cut in saying she had to work this afternoon

"hey did you two say you were going into the city today?" she asked looking at joey and becky

"yeah were going to get a present for my niece's 6th birthday" becky said so ruby asked if she could go with them and they both happily agreed

charlies mind instantly flashed back to lilly again until she heard the next question that becky asked "so are you two guna be having any kids?"

charlie was so consumed with bad thoughts about this woman who just didn't seem to care what she said or who she said it to that angelo saw it as the perfect opportunity to answer the question

"actually pretty soon there may be a baby in the picture I mean we are financially stable,we have a home and I think nows the perfect time"

while angelo rambled away about what he wanted ruby and joey looked at charlie who looked just as confused and shocked as they did

"I want a girl first I think and I always liked the idea of naming her after the place she was conceived in" he paused enjoying the view as joey shifted uncomfortably " what do you think joey?"

"_what does she see in him" _joey plastered a smile on her face "thats great.....I always liked the idea of naming my daughter after my favourite......"

"flower" charlie mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear while picturing lilly's sweet face before she glanced at joey with a small smile then she turned to angelo "since when have you had this decided for _us_?"

meanwhile joey was sat trying to remember when she had told charlie that but she was touched that charlie remembered

becky sat feeling jealous that charlie knew that and she didn't

angelo's confident smug look soon disappeared "well...I thought you would want a child"

"I have a child" she said firmly _"could have another beautiful daughter too"_

angelo leant into charlie "can we talk outside" he tried to say as quite as possible

charlie sighed but agreed before saying goodbye to everyone at the table as they were guna finish their drinks before heading off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

angelo walked over to the fence overlooking the beach outside the diner with charlie following him

"thanks for that" he said looking out towards the sea

charlie sighed as she stood beside him "what" she asked even though she knew the answer

"embarrassing me in there" he said through gritted teeth hating the fact charlie had shot him down like that in front of joey and that damn becky

charlie laughed a little "you did that all by yourself"

he turned his head towards her "what does that mean?"

charlie turned to face him now too "the next time you decide to discuss our future you might want to include me in it considering this is supposed to be a marriage"

"I thought it was what you wanted"

"you have no idea what I want because you didn't ask me and don't ever think you can make decisions for me again" she snapped at him

angelo was a little taken back by charlies reaction "are you saying you don't want a child with me?"

she lowered her head slightly then after a moment of thinking she raised it again but as she was about to answer she noticed an armed man heading into the dinner, angelo followed her gaze and if they didn't know any better they would say at they recognised the guy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

inside the diner they still had some tension of their own until ruby decided she couldn't take it anymore

joey was sat thinking about the idea of charlie and angelo having a baby together _"guess it really is over"_

becky was sat thinking about the look on joeys face when she found out charlie and angelo were guna have a baby_ "was she jealous" _she thought although she didn't want to know the answer

"right shall we go?" she asked hoping they would

"yeah lets go" becky said deciding she didn't want to ask because she was too afraid of the answer

joey snapped out of her thoughts then felt guilty as she looked at her girlfriends face but she plastered a fake smile on and stood to leave

as the three of then turned to walk out they saw a man with a gun walk through the door and they instantly froze as the watched him lock the doors behind him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

charlies faced changed to a look of horror as she watched the man go into the diner before she thought about what she was doing she ran right up to the doors cursing to herself when she realised the door was locked

angelo ran of to his patrol car to call for back up ordering charlie to stay there and not do anything that may put everyone inside at risk,she knew he was right so sh decided to try get some answers from the one person who could give them to her

"angel" she called looking back to make sure she was out of sight of angelo then she turned to come face to face with her guide who was standing in front of her

"hi charlie" she said calmly

"don't pretend like you don't know why I called you" she said urgently

angel crossed her arms across her chest "well you know how in your present life hugo is in protective custody after everything that happened with the people smuggling?"

charlie nodded quickly

"well the people he worked for for found out and apparently all that alone time has sent him a little crazy and now he's here for Martha and his family and he'll do whatever it takes to get them"

charlies face fell with the fear of ruby or joey getting hurt "what does that mean exactly?"

angel sighed "I can't tell you that charlie" she said looking as if she wanted to

charlie shook her head unsure of what to do "will anyone get hurt?"

angel turned to look at the ocean she wanted to help but she couldn't "you know I cant tell you that"

charlie groaned in frustration "what can you tell me?" she shouted

"that your about to find out" she said then

"bang!"

"oh god" charlie said as she ran round to the front of the diner........

TBC


End file.
